


Волшебные единороги

by Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absurd, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Aliens with morals, Captivity, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Magic Surgery, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Object Insertion, Pets, Right partner, Surreal, Surveillance, forced object insertion, forced pet play, no common sense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Волею судьбы Баки Барнс попадает в мир гигантских волшебных динозавров, где его принимают за искалеченную кошку и забирают домой. Где заботятся.Секса со Стивом до всего этого у Баки не было.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 42
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Волшебные единороги

Честно говоря, с тех пор, как он стал Зимним Солдатом, Баки редко видел сны. Да, и когда перестал им быть, ситуация особенно не изменилась.  
  
Но объяснить происходящее как-то иначе, чем сном, у него упорно не получалось.  
  
Несмотря на вырванную вместе с половиной начинки в плече железную руку (опять, опять, блядь!), помятое и истерзанное тело, боли он совершенно не ощущал. Как, впрочем, и притяжения.  
  
По факту он просто бестолково болтался, будто зависнув в воздухе, внутри радужного пузыря, и слегка апатично разглядывал несусветную дичь, творившуюся снаружи.  
  
Когда-то давно, кажется, уже тысячу лет назад, еще в детстве, они со Стивом читали библиотечную книгу о путешествии Гулливера в страну лилипутов, а затем в страну великанов. Стиву, помнится, очень понравилась первая часть и совсем не понравилась вторая, что Баки снисходительно объяснил для себя тем, что Стиву, с его блестящей перспективой никогда не вырасти выше метра с кепкой, никак не могла угодить история о полнейшей беспомощности крошечного человечка в огромном мире. Но стоило признать, книга не понравилась и ему тоже. Не хотелось представлять себя на месте Гулливера — взрослого мужчины, вдруг оказавшегося нелепой игрушкой гигантских детей.  
  
Так вот то, что он видел снаружи переливчатого пузыря, при всей своей дикости явно было гигантской детской. С нарочито радостными цветами обстановки. С лохматыми мягкими игрушками размером с быка, непохожими ни на одно из известных Баки животных. С картинками на шторах. И шариками под высоченным потолком. Размером с дирижабль.  
  
Но все это изрядно блекло в сравнении с обитателями его сна.  
  
— Мама, мы не могли ее бросить. Видишь? Видишь, у нее нет одной ножки? Какие-то живодеры издевались над ней и чуть не убили.  
  
— Мама, она едва живая ползла за нами до самого дома. У меня сердце разрывалось от боли.  
  
— Ты всегда говорила, что настоящие Волшебные Единороги должны быть добрыми и заботиться о братьях наших меньших, если те попали в беду.  
  
— Мама, мы сами будем купать ее, кормить и убирать за ней.  
  
— Мама, пожалуйста, можно ее оставить??? Ну, можно???  
  
Баки слушал звонкие детские голоса, моргал снова и снова, и все никак не мог убедить себя, что это не бред.  
  
Потому что в великанской комнате вместе с ним находились три настоящих тиранозавра. Разных размеров и даже разных, мать их, цветов. Говорили, торопясь и перебивая друг друга двое поменьше: лилового и незабудкового окраса. А огромный оранжево-красный пока что неодобрительно разглядывал болтающегося в пузыре Баки.  
  
— Вы хоть знаете, какого это животное вида? — наконец, пророкотал он низким глубоким женским голосом.  
  
— Я уверена, это кошка, — тут же сказала лиловая дочка-динозавр, которая была заметно больше сестры и, видимо, старше на пару лет.  
  
— У нее, наверное, паразиты. У всех, на ком есть шерсть, паразиты, — проворчала ее мама.  
  
— Мы их выведем. И глистов тоже. Я тебе обещаю, — очень серьезно ответила лиловая девочка. — Я уже читала форум зоозащитников, не беспокойся. Мы обо всем позаботимся.  
  
— И лапку ей мы починим. Она станет настоящей красавицей! — горячо подхватила младшая дочка и протянула: — Ну, мамочка, пожалуйста! Я ей уже имя придумала. Звездочка.  
  
— Ладно, Единорожки, можете ее оставить, — смягчилась мама, но все же строго добавила: — Но жить она будет в террариуме. Не хватало еще, чтобы вы подцепили от нее какие-нибудь цыпки.  
  
— Спасибо, мамочка!  
  
— Мама, ты самая лучшая! Я тебя люблю!  
  
С оглушительным топотом два маленьких тиранозавра бросились к своей матери и обняли ее своими нелепо короткими верхними лапками.  
  
— Вы мои добрые Волшебные Единорожки, — умиленно сказала тиранозавр-мама, обнимая обеих и ласково потираясь поочередно мордой об их макушки, а потом отстранила их от себя и строго сказала: — Но предупреждаю сразу: не будете за ней ухаживать, отдам ее в приют. Живое животное — это вам не игрушка.  
  
Ее дочки поспешно закивали. Старшая повернула голову, и пузырь с Баки поплыл за ней в воздухе.  
  
Потому что хотя говорящие тиранозавры и ошибались насчет его видовой принадлежности и биологического пола, в одном они были абсолютно правы: на лбу у каждой из трех ящериц имелся витой конусовидный рог. И с его помощью они делали магию.  
  
Волшебные единороги, блядь.  
  


  
  
Что ж, положа руку на сердце, можно было признать, что годы в ГИДРЕ подготовили Баки ко многим вещам, существенно много худшим, чем жизнь в качестве домашнего млекопитающего сестренок-тирексов.  
  
Бесспорно, ему не слишком понравилось мытье в огромном пластиковом тазу с вонючим противоблошиным шампунем. Даже не столько из-за шампуня и слезшей с него в процессе шкуры из одежды, сколько из-за того, что младшая девочка то и дело хватала его поперек тела своей когтистой драконьей лапой, а старшая с помощью своей магии отбирала у нее и шикала на сестру, чтобы та не лезла, пока не научиться нормально левитировать предметы рогом.  
  
Лекарство от глистов в смеси с местным аналогом касторки, впрыснутое ему из пипетки прямо в глотку, Баки тоже не понравилось. Потому что после него он почти целые сутки галопом носился в лоток каждые пять-десять минут, скинув, кажется, килограмм десять веса и совершенно обессилев в итоге.  
  
Но по факту больше ничего дурного с ним пока не случилось.  
  
«Террариум», в который сестренки-единорожки переселили его из большой коробки, в которой он провел первые два дня, оказался метров тридцать в длину на десять в ширину на сорок в высоту. Это было не так уж плохо, в сравнении с другими камерами, где ему приходилось побывать в своей жизни. К тому же масса разнообразных коряг, растений и приспособлений для игр животных в неволе здорово скрашивала ему интерьер.  
  
Кормили его кубиками сырого мяса и печени, полосками рыбы, сухими маслянистыми галетами в виде цветочков и звериных лапок. Для питья у него была поилка, для всякой нужды — лоток с густо пахнущими комочками глины.  
  
Баки не роптал.  
  
Он даже был благодарен Волшебным Единорожкам за их хорошее отношение и заботу.  
  
Тем более, что они (и вот это уже совершенно не укладывалось у него в голове) собрали и поставили ему новый протез.  
  
Когда он увидел, как старшая (про себя Баки звал ее Лилу, не в силах воспроизвести ее настоящее рычаще-хриплое имя) возится с какими-то проволочками и металлическими пластинками, заставляя их летать и сплетаться в воздухе и разглядывая при этом через несколько увеличительных стекол, он не придал этому особого значения.  
  
Странный сладковатый привкус воды и рыбы в тот день встревожил его существенно больше.  
  
А потом он очнулся, кажется, через пару дней с заклеенным пластырем плечом. И новым рабочим протезом из похожего на цирконий цветного металла. В виде тирексовой лапки. С тремя пальцами и когтями. Протез был немного короче живой руки и совсем не имел чувствительности. Но он работал.  
  
Баки был так благодарен. И не знал, как еще это выразить, кроме как охотно позволять девочкам брать себя из террариума, когда они приходили из своей динозавровой школы. Лазить по ним и тереться, как это делают кошки.  
  
Ему это совсем ничего не стоило, а им доставляло радость.  
  
Их мама тоже заметно потеплела к нему. Охотно помогала «вычесывать ей шерстку». И в выходные, когда была дома, выпускала погулять по гигантской квартире.  
  
Да что говорить, за несколько недель, прожитых у тиранозавров он видел больше человеческого отношения, чем за все годы, проведенные в ГИДРЕ.  
  
Баки был благодарен.  
  
Это, бесспорно, не значило, что он не хотел бы свалить из загадочного мира Волшебных Единорогов и вернуться обратно.  
  
Он только даже примерно не представлял, что для этого нужно сделать.  
  


  
  
Стоило ли удивляться, что в кои-то веки наконец спокойная и сытая жизнь довольно быстро подправила что-то в его организме, и Баки понял, что, похоже, вместе с гипотетическими глистами избавился и от подавляющих всякое либидо препаратов, которыми его пичкали все годы в плену.  
  
В общем, он начал дрочить.  
  
И черт побери, чем больше он дрочил и кончал, тем больше ему хотелось еще.  
  
И если сначала он делал это только когда никого не было дома или по ночам, то спустя несколько суток негаснущего возбуждения, окончательно потерял бдительность и сообразил, что его застукали, только когда услышал знакомый тонкий голос младшей сестренки динозавра — Незабудки.  
  
— Скорее сюда. Звездочка умирает!!!!  
  
Сотрясая все вокруг прибежала старшая и при виде в безуспешной попытке скрыть свое возбуждение неловко скорчившегося в углу террариума Баки взволновано сказала:  
  
— Нет. Успокойся. Она не умрет. Я про такое читала. Это называется «течка».  
  
— Это как? И зачем? И что делать? — заволновалась Незабудка, бестолково размахивая своими короткими лапками.  
  
— Ох, это очень сложно. Ты, наверно, еще не поймешь, — вздохнула старшая. — Попробую объяснить. Чтобы у млекопитающих теплокровных появлялось потомство нужны две особи одного вида, но разного… секса.  
  
— Это как?  
  
— Это… сложно. Когда-то давно у наших предков тоже так было. Были мужчины и женщины. Но потом мужчины вымерли за ненадобностью. Эволакрия. Эвостиция. Как-то так называется. Теперь они нам не нужны, чтобы у нас были дети. А у животных все примитивнее. Чтобы получилось потомство необходимо соспоривание.  
  
Младшая открыла рот и смотрела на Лилу ничего не понимающим взглядом. А потом спросила:  
  
— А почему она тогда так стонала?  
  
Баки горячо покраснел. Черт, он всегда был шумным во время секса.  
  
— Звала самца, — уверенно ответила старшая сестра.  
  
— Найдем ей его? — обрадовалась младшая и начала подпрыгивать на месте и подбрасывать магией своего маленького рога игрушки.  
  
— Мама не разрешит, — огорченно покачала головой старшая. — К Звездочке она, конечно, прониклась, но завести ей мальчика вряд ли согласится.  
  
— А что же тогда делать? — расстроилась Незабудка и, вытащив Баки из террариума, принялась гладить его по голове своей когтистой лапой. — Ей же больно.  
  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещала Лилу.  
  
И, блядь, придумала.  
  


  
  
— Давай ты ее подержишь, а я потыкаю, — ныла Незабудка, кажется, с трудом удерживая изо всех сил вырывающегося Баки своей слабенькой магией.  
  
— Нет. Здесь надо очень аккуратно, мы можем ее ранить, — отрезала Лилу, обдавая Баки своим горячим дыханием. — Я не могу одновременно и держать ее, и делать это. И тебе пока не доверю.  
  
— Отпустите меня, дуры малолетние! — орал Баки, всем телом содрогаясь в тисках ебанной единорожьей магии, сложившей его пополам, голой задницей кверху.  
  
— Стисни покрепче, а то она так повредит себе, — посоветовала Лилу, и из Баки буквально выжало весь воздух волшебными тисками.  
  
— Не надо! Не надо, пожалуйста! — завыл Баки, с ужасом ощутив, как ему в зад тычется что-то округлое и плотное. — Черт! Пустите меня. Не надо!  
  
— Давай скорее, слышишь, как она плачет, — посочувствовала ему Незабудка и бережно почесала когтем под подбородком.  
  
— Думаешь это так просто? — проворчала старшая сестра. — Я никогда не тыкала живой кошке внутрь ватными палочками. Вдруг ей будет больно?  
  
— Ей будет больно! — в панике заорал Баки. — Мне будет больно. Не надо.  
  
Лилу резко выдохнула позади него и надавила сильнее.  
  
— БЛЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯДЬ!!!!!!!!!!!! — закричал Баки.  
  
Он бы сказал, что ощущение было, как если бы его посадили на кол, но, по счастью, на кол его хотя бы никогда не сажали.  
  
Но все равно ощущалось хуже, чем рука кого-нибудь из техников на проверку засунутая ему зачем-то в задний проход.  
  
— Вы меня так на хрен порвете! — зарыдал он.  
  
— Тише, тише, маленькая, всего несколько минут и у тебя перестанет зудеть внутри, — попыталась успокоить его Незабудка, но Баки едва понял ее, крича и воя от боли, и без всякого стыда плача от того, что эти две чудесные добрые девочки делали с ним.  
  
А, впрочем, он пережил это, как и все остальное в своей жизни — херово, позорно и недостойно.  
  
И как только его отпустили, заполз в самый труднодосягаемый угол террариума, спрятался под корягами и прорыдался там от боли и унижения, как не плакал даже в плену.  
  
Он не выполз оттуда даже во время кормежки, и Лилу с Незабудкой будучи хорошими девочками-тиранозавриками, пошли и все рассказали своей маме.  
  
Магия у нее была куда сильнее, чем у дочурок. Она осторожно вынула Баки из его убежища и сочувственно и спокойно осмотрела его все еще воспаленную от пережитого насилия гигантской ушной палочкой задницу.  
  
— Найдите ей котика-мальчика, — наконец, решила она.  
  
Пол сотрясся от радостных прыжков ее дочек.  
  
— Мама, а как отличают кота от кошки? — тут же полюбопытствовала Незабудка.  
  
Старший динозавр задумалась, поглаживая бедного зажавшегося Баки по спине, а потом сказала:  
  
— Я если честно не знаю, но советую вам поискать по принципу потерянной парной вещи. Используйте магию и ищите его идеальную пару, — она доброжелательно засмеялась. — Так вы вернее не промахнетесь для нее с котиком.  
  
Баки только молча закрыл лицо. После ватной палочки по локоть в жопу, жизнь домашней зверушки уже не казалась ему такой безопасной.  
  
Опять же он не угадал.  
  
Потому что девочки подошли к делу серьезно. Основательно поколдовали своими рогами, чертя ими в воздухе какие-то фигуры, потом довольно взвизгнули, как две огромные хрюшки, и достали ему из воздуха — Стива.  
  


  
  
Стив вывалился из ниоткуда, совершенно дезориентированный и как всегда настроенный драться, и девочки первым делом потащили его купать и давать лекарство против глистов.  
  
Так что в террариум к Баки его запустили только спустя сутки, разгневанным, злым и голым.  
  
Но стоило ему увидеть Баки, как выражение его лица сразу же изменилось.  
  
— Баки! — не веря своим глазам, выдохнул он. И Баки смелее вышагнул из-за кривых лиан, за которыми прятался в последнее время, и несмело улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Привет, Стив, — сказал он, очень радуясь, что сумел сохранить лицо и не разреветься от облегчения. — Слава богу, что это ты.  
  
— Баки, — Стив решительно шагнул к нему навстречу и коротко обнял. — Баки, где мы? Откуда у тебя эта рука? Кто эти твари? — он показал рукой в сторону прижавшихся мордами к стеклу и неотрывно наблюдающих за ними девчонок.  
  
Баки невольно поежился и крепче обнял Стива в ответ.  
  
— Потом объясню. Стив, мне нужна твоя помощь. Такое дело… без тебя я не справлюсь.  
  
— Что делать, Бак? — совершенно серьезно спросил Стив.  
  
Баки неловко пожал плечами, облизнул губы и попробовал улыбнуться, с виноватым видом заглядывая Стиву в глаза:  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Прямо сейчас.  
  
— Что? — Стив прямо физически отпрянул.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Так надо, я прошу тебя, — Баки беспомощно обхватил себя живой и металлической трехпалой рукой. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Бак, — Стив выглядел шокированным и растерянным. — Что здесь происходит?  
  
У Баки горло перехватило.  
  
— Стив. Я тебя часто о чем-то просил? — тихо и горько выдавил он. — Трудно один раз выполнить мою просьбу?  
  
— Баки, — Стив явно немного смягчился, осторожно сжал оба плеча Баки. — Ты просто меня удивил. Зачем тебе это нужно?  
  
— Чтобы они убедились, что ты моя настоящая пара. Что они правильно подобрали… партнера, — прошептал Баки. — Они же еще маленькие. Если ты меня не повяжешь, мне найдут другого самца. Или, я не знаю, кастрируют. Блядский боже.  
  
Стив обнял его, кажется, быстрее, чем понял, что он делает, и Баки виновато ткнулся лбом в его шею.  
  
— Прости, что использую тебя. Таким образом. Но лучше ты, чем кто-то другой, — виновато выдохнул он. — Будь у меня выбор, я бы не попросил.  
  
 _Я бы любил тебя молча, как раньше. Ты бы и не знал, что ты моя идеальная пара._  
  
— Я понимаю, — так же тихо и серьезно ответил Стив. — Просто сделаем это, пока они смотрят, а потом придумаем, как нам сбежать.  
  
— Спасибо, Стив, — Баки крепче прижался к нему и нерешительно потерся щекой о широкое плечо, а потом осторожно поцеловал загорелую шею.  
  
— Бак, — просто сказал Стив и стиснул его в объятии с такой сокрушительной силой, что у Баки сладко подкосились коленки. А потом, как и всегда, деловой и абсолютно неромантичный, оглянулся по сторонам и спросил: — Приступим прямо здесь? Или у тебя есть какая-нибудь лежанка?  
  
— Полезли под лианы, — улыбнулся Баки. — Там более-менее укромное местечко для спаривания.  
  
— Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы они все видели?  
  
— Стив, это не стопроцентное убежище, а они все-таки дети. Обойдутся и без деталей.  
  
Стоило им оказаться в нешироком лазе за лианами и корягой, как Стив без дальнейших вопросов сразу же лег на него. Посмотрел сверху в глаза и, подхватив рукой под затылок, вдруг крепко поцеловал.  
  
Баки не мог и не хотел удержаться, он весь подался навстречу, оплетая Стива собой, зеркально обхватил его затылок живой рукой, не желая разрывать поцелуй.  
  
Со Стивом было так, как ни с кем. Оглушительно светло. И даже страшно от того, как правильно все ощущалось.  
  
Правильно, когда они беспорядочно шарили руками по телам друг друга, скорее проверяя: жив? цел? не ранен?, чем лаская.  
  
Правильно, когда голова кружилась от их смешавшегося запаха, и член упирался в член. И можно было кусать губы и стонать в голос, когда, покусывая его шею, Стив обхватил оба их члена своей большой жесткой рукой и дрочил им обоим.  
  
До смешного они оба кончили почти сразу, как будто подростки.  
  
 _Будто действительно решились сделать это тысячу лет назад, до войны и до всего, в темноте спартанской спальни Стива._  
  
Стив приподнялся над ним и посмотрел в глаза. Баки улыбнулся и кивнул. У них обоих, по-прежнему стояло. Стив перекатил их, чтобы оказаться внизу, уложил Баки себе на живот, и собрав их смешавшуюся сперму, бережно коснулся пальцами его ануса.  
  
Баки еле слышно засмеялся и подался ему навстречу. Со Стивом было не страшно. То есть, страшно, конечно, но он, как и всегда, вдруг понял, что вместе они со всем справятся.  
  
Даже с этим.  
  
Пальцы Стива внутри ощущались странно, но не неприятно. Скорее даже наоборот. И Баки стал двигать бедрами, дразня и проверяя их обоих. И что скрывать, ища, где будет еще приятнее. Что он, пальцы себе в зад никогда не совал?  
  
А когда удалось сделать так, чтобы они задели нужное место, вздрогнул и прогнулся, закусив губу от удовольствия. И успокаивающе сжал плечи Стива, чтобы тот не волновался. А потом наклонился и снова поцеловал его.  
  
Когда Стив, наконец, вставил ему, они оба зашипели, поняв, что по слюне и сперме — это маловато смазки для первого раза, и пришлось еще немного неловко повозиться, прежде чем им удалось, наконец, сделать так, чтобы Стив смог вставить ему на всю длину.  
  
— Дай паузу, — попросил Баки, часто дыша и привыкая к ощущениям внутри. Стив улыбнулся и потерся своим дурацким длинным носом ему о щеку, прикусил за ухо. Заворчал.  
  
— Господи, да! — Баки повело, и он расслабился всем телом, растекаясь на груди Стива, расслабляясь внутри. — Давай, Стиви. Можно.  
  
Зная Стива, он почти ожидал, что Стив «даст» сразу, но тот вдруг сжал его щеки руками, приподнял лицо Баки над собой, посмотрел в глаза, одновременно так тепло и так страстно. И удивительно нежно и легко поцеловал Баки в губы, без языка и всего этого. Просто и честно. Так что у Баки все внутри замерло, от его открытости и прямоты. Баки понял, что снова краснеет под этим взглядом, будто нецелованная девица, и от этого покраснел, похоже, только еще гуще. И немного лягнул Стива, поторапливая шевелиться.  
  
И, возможно, это была не лучшая поза для первого анального секса, но Стив крепко прижал его к себе обнимая за плечи, и взял так же всецело и бескомпромиссно, как брал все, на что заявлял свои права.  
  
И это было неловко и неуклюже, и неудобно, и в чем-то глупо. Но Баки смеялся и плакал, попав в водоворот ощущений, и выл, и кусался, и стонал. И кончил дважды, пока Стив имел его.  
  
А потом они просто лежали, обнявшись, и тихий смех рокотал и переливался у Баки в груди, пока Стив терся носом о его брови и лоб и целовал, куда попадал губами.  
  
Баки было просто хорошо.  
  


  
  
— Они добрые, Стив, — упрямо заверил Баки, помогая Стиву плести веревочную лестницу.  
  
— Я тебе верю. Но это еще не повод позволять им вечно держать нас в террариуме, — спокойно ответил Стив.  
  
Одна попытка побега у них уже сорвалась, и против ожиданий Баки их даже не наказали, когда вытащили из хитросплетения канализационных труб под купальней.  
  
— Раз уж ты согласился быть со мной, смирись, что я в неволе жить не буду, — дружелюбно фыркнул Стив.  
  
«И размножаться тоже», — подумал Баки, но промолчал, потому что трахались они со Стивом ежедневно. Без девочек в комнате и не для девочек вообще. И никак на словах это не обсуждали.  
  
По большому счету, немного стыдно было признать, что Баки было на самом деле все равно сбегут они или не сбегут. Ему просто нравилось что-то делать вместе со Стивом. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
  


  
  
— Смотри, кого я поймала, — гордо сообщила Лилу. — Это их самая любимая еда — буконожка.  
  
— Но она же панцирная, как они ее будут есть? — усомнилась Незабудка.  
  
— Как в живой природе, наверно. Разорвут зубами или когтями. Ну, или об камень убьют, а потом выпотрошат, — блеснула знаниями биологии Лилу. — Давай уже их побалуем.  
  
— Хорошо, только следи, чтобы опять не выпрыгнули. Лучик совсем дикий, а глупая кошка его во всем слушается.  
  
Баки ловко увернулся от чуть не шлепнувшейся на него животины размером с белку, тут же в ужасе начавшей носиться по их террариуму.  
  
Стив подобрал со дна камень размером чуть больше его кулака и задумчиво прикинул на вес.  
  
— Эй, Бак, так как мы едим таких в живой природе?  
  
— Иди на фиг, — отмахнулся Баки. — Никак не едим.  
  
— Давай устроим охоту!  
  
Стив злился, что никак не получалось придумать, как обхитрить малолетних Волшебных Единорогов, и хотел крови. А Баки стало жалко глупую буконожку. И он только отрицательно покачал головой и продолжил плести веревочную лестницу. В этом им динозавры не препятствовали, кажется, думая, что они мастерят гнездо для потомства.  
  
Ночью стало понятно, что ужиться с буконожкой в одной коробке не так просто, как кажется. Она везде лезла и все роняла. Падала с веток, стрекотала и издавала противные жалобные крики, похожие на мычанье крошечного теленка.  
  
В немыслимую рань, так и не заснув, Стив поднялся с явным намерением прикончить несчастную тварь. Но Зимний Солдат видел в темноте лучше. И целился тоже.  
  
К тому моменту, как девочки вернулись из школы, проблема была решена. Буконожка сидела в большой плетеной клетке, которую Баки соорудил для нее из недоделанной лестницы. Охотно ела кусочки пищи, которыми делился с ней Баки и не раздражала Стива своей феноменальной неловкостью.  
  
Лилу и Незабудка поумилялись и, как только их мама вернулась домой, скорее притащили ее смотреть, какие умные у них кошки.  
  
Вот только мама их совсем не обрадовалась.  
  
— Вы что не понимаете? — ужаснулась она. — Это же значит, они не кошки. Они пришельцы.  
  
— Мама, ну как они не кошки? Они же во всем как кошки, — стала ныть Незабудка и затрясла тяжелой зубастой челюстью, выражая, как она расстроена и огорчена.  
  
— Тише, — шикнула на нее мать и, открыв террариум, своей магией подняла оттуда Стива и Баки. Сосредоточилась, а потом чуть другим голосом спросила:  
  
— Вы понимаете мою речь? Топните ногой, если да.  
  
Баки топнул. Стив только нахмурился. Он не шел на переговоры, не понимая условий.  
  
Девочки удивленно ахнули. Мама покачала головой.  
  
— Вы из другого мира? Топните ногой, если да.  
  
Баки снова топнул, невольно еще и кивнув для убедительности.  
  
Мама шумно вздохнула и опустила их на стол, освободив из оков магии.  
  
— Простите нас. Мы ошиблись, приняв вас за животных из нашего мира. Я не поняла, что вы разумны. Я очень сожалею.  
  
Она склонила свою огромную голову, и шикнула на дочерей, чтобы те сделали так же. Баки поклонился им в ответ и широко развел руками, показывая, что он не в обиде. Погладил новый протез и улыбнулся Лилу в знак благодарности.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь. Я верну вас обоих в ваш мир. Я очень сожалею о том, что так вышло.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Баки и, прыгнув ей на руку, потерся о чувствительное место, выражая свою радость.  
  
— Желаю тебе добра и мира, моя милая, — ответила она, осторожно вернув его к Стиву. — Надеюсь, теперь твой самец сумеет защитить тебя от тех, кто покалечил твою руку. — Она обернулась к своим дочерям. — Ну, попрощайтесь. И поблагодарите ее за то, что она на вас не сердится.  
  
Обе волшебные единорожки тут же оказались рядом, осторожно гладя Баки руками и магией. Младшая чуть не плакала.  
  
— Мама, ну почему? — наконец не выдержала она. — С чего ты взяла, что они разумные? Звездочка просто очень сообразительная кошка. Это какая-то ошибка!  
  
— Нет, малыш. Они посадили буконожку в клетку, как домашнее животное, и кормили ее, вместо того, чтобы убить или проигнорировать. Так поступают только разумные существа. Держат неразумных в неволе. Но удерживать других наделенных разумом в заточении просто потому, что ты сильнее, недостойно мыслящего существа. Извинитесь.  
  
— Просим прощения, — хором протянули расстроенные единорожки. И Баки поочередно погладил каждую из них по руке, хотя они вряд ли особо это почувствовали.  
  
— Еще чуть-чуть и они тебя усыновят, — недовольно проворчал сзади Стив, но Баки не обиделся. Стив провел с ними меньше времени, и не успел по-своему привязаться к единорожкам.  
  
— Прощайте. Мира и добра вам! — крикнул он, когда мать-тиранозавр повела рогом, и их обоих накрыло мерцающей воронкой из света.  
  


  
  
— Только разумные сажают неразумных в клетки, — задумчиво повторил Стив, рассеянно поглаживая Баки по руке в темноте своей спальни. Баки вздохнул и поцеловал его под ключицу. — Недостойно сильного и разумного удерживать в клетке разумного слабее себя.  
  
Баки не хотел это обсуждать. Он слишком много времени провел в клетках на правах сильного, но не разумного существа, говорящего животного, боевой твари.  
  
— Кто бы они ни были, их нация гуманнее нашей, — хмыкнув, признал Стив, — хотя они и выглядят, как рогатые тиранозавры.  
  
— Волшебные единороги, Стив, — поправил его Баки и улыбнулся. — Волшебные единороги, умеющие находить потерянные парные вещи.


End file.
